


Singing in the Bathroom

by TrippingOverSaturn



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Bathroom Sex, Begging, Choking, Clubbing, Drinking, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Homophobic Language, Jealousy, Light BDSM, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Self-Reflection, Spanking, Swearing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:12:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrippingOverSaturn/pseuds/TrippingOverSaturn
Summary: Stuart was loving the attention from the girls, letting them kiss and sit on his lap as the cooed sweet nothings. Murdoc who sat watching was seething as the girls poured him more drinks. One of the the girls counting and stacking the shot glasses into little towers as 2D giggled and chatted about nothing the 'fans' cared about, they just wanted in his pants. Overall Murdoc doesn't see his actions as jealousy, he's just taking what is rightfully his and he doesn't like to share.





	Singing in the Bathroom

“Why don’t you come outside with me?” a blonde bird whispered into my ear, pulling at my chin with her manicured nails as I ignored her. I pushed her off to go grab another drink as she huffed and folder her arms, pushing out her already full chest more for attention. She was really fine looking, although I was in no mood to deal with the slut, I had bigger things on my mind. Sitting on the bar stool waiting for a drink I watched the blue hair boy giggle and hiccup at the girls who were crowding around him on a couch under the colored club lights. He was already shitfaced and sucking up the attention. Their nails digging and twirling in his hair as he watched them move their bodies elegantly to give him the best view of their features. One even daring to climb onto his lap and straddle the singer as her friends were trying to tear her off, insisting that it was their turn. I growled at the sight as my nails dipped into my palms, yet I continued watching as he took another shot handed to him by an eager tramp wearing a tight black dress that showcased the very items that got her past the bouncer. Stuart was just enjoying himself, loving the attention as he took advantage of his state of mind. When sober he would be in the bathroom locked away from the party due to a headache or the social anxiety he got in these crowded after parties. One of the girls began mouthing at his neck, earning a loose moan from him as he tipped his head backwards on the love seat. Letting her work as she pleased around his adams apple and up near his lips-and that is were I snapped. Slamming my fists on the counter I decided enough was enough. I pushed and shoved through the intoxicated people over to the girls who began cooing for a threesome or some other bullshit. I grabbed Stuart by the collar and yanked him up, earning a yelp as he apologized to the adorning 'fans'.

“What do yew fink yew are doin?!” He cried as his void like eyes starred, trying to read the reasoning for the action from my facial features. All he could probably gather is that I was pissed- no, more than pissed, outraged. I was further annoyed by the constant slurred words from both him and the girls. I pulled him with a death grip to the bathroom, shoving him inside and locking the door behind me. Once I made sure the door was not to be opened I turned around to a fallen bluenette who was a mess of limbs, trying to get back to his feet. “The hell mudz?” He asked with an actual pissed off looking expression, his usually soft features twisted into annoyance and looking as though he was to throw a hissy fit.

“What the fuck was all that?”

“What are yew t-talkin about?” He asked dumbfound as he began to stand, using the counter to balance his lanky uncoordinated body.

“I’m talkin’ bout that gross bloody display of you bein’ a whore” As I stepped closer my heels echoed in the small warmly lit room, Stuart instinctively backing up.

“I wasn’t doin’ anyfin! Anyfin!” He was really cute when he was drunk actually, his lips puffy from the bitter alcohol and cheeks rosey, hair all over the place and clothes askew. The forming hicky on his neck brought me out of my thoughts again and reminded me of my boiling temper. Pinning 2D against the wall I pressed my lips to his harshly, him whining from the force. The singer tasted like vodka and cranberry juice and other people. Other people have been in his mouth and this broke my my already cracked limit. I brought my hand to his throat and kept him in place as we broke apart for a breath. His eyes were half lidded as his lips glistened. A dorky grin spreading across his face, exposing the missing teeth. I pressed harder on his throat, leaving a mark from me over the others. He was actually giggling as his hands reached up to mine although he wasn’t pulling them away.

“The hell’ are ya laughin at you dullard” I bit out, staring at him intensely as his dark eyes peered back cheerfully. After a few moments of no response I pushed further on his windpipe, earning a sputter of coughs and attempts to get air in his lungs. I leaned in closer, our noses nearly touching, “Talk face fuck” I demanded, threatening as I pulled my other fist up to strike him in the face if he didn't answer this time. I realized after a few airy coughs he couldn't speak under the pressure of my hand so I loosened my grip slightly to allow him to speak,

“Ya jealous” The singer purred as he coughed a few more times. Cocking his head to this side he just watched my face contort into a snarl. Little dumbass thinks he knows everything? Well he should know not to pull this shit. Growling, I leaned in and to his ear, “Youre mine, my fuckin’ singer, my frontman, mine” A deeper blush spread against his face as a tightness became more apparent in his tight jeans. Peering down I snorted, letting my knee rise in between his legs and press lightly upwards, letting him feel that I was aware of his eagerness.

“Then take me, take me mudzie, yeah?” He mocked as he rolled his hips against my thigh, his body warm with alcohol and mine hot with jealousy. I wasn’t going to deny that I wanted him around my dick because honestly he is lovely. He is a work of art and all for my pleasure at this point; a piece that no one could touch besides me. I was the only one allowed to mark his body and let him sing his pleasures.

I began biting and nipping at his jaw, letting my hand drop from his neck and to his hips, grasping him to keep him steady as he pushed into my body with his own. I could smell the other girls perfume, their cheap scent littered over his priceless body.

“You are such a fuckin’ whore dents” He just whined and dug at my shoulders. “Tell me who you belong to’” I began licking at his reddened throat, letting my canine run over the pale and tender skin.

“Yew” He babbled the word over and over as his high and hormones began to take control of his brain. Leaving him obliovus to the world around us; only we mattered now and his words made me hungry to fill him. To watch him take my entire cock like the good little whore he was.

My leg was holding up 2D at this point as my hand kneaded his hard member that pushed against the fabric of his pants harshly. Begging to be released and touched. Mine felt constained as well although I wasn’t going to make this so easy for the kid. Taking my hand away I watched as he mewled at the lost of contact, legs shaking gently as he tried to stable himself against the cool marble walls. “Murdoccc” He whined, I only smirked at this reply.

“Tell me what ya want” I spoke low and watched as his hand began moving against his own dick through his pants, well that isn’t going to work. Grabbing his wrist I took it away, “Tell me” I said again as he bit at his lips, finally opening his mouth to speak

“Yew”

“Aw c’mon love ya can do better than that” I purred, caressing his soft cheek with my calloused hand as he learned his head into my touch,  
he whined before compiling 

“I want ya’ prick, I want ya ta’ fuck me mudz, please, please fuck me, I’m yours, yours, only yours” He began to beg and that’s all I needed until I began working off his jeans, exposing a wet forming stain on his briefs. Sliding my thumb over the tip of his weeping prick I made a point to let my nail to trace the thin line, him bucking in response with a gasp. The fabric was growing damper as he pushed against my palm, groaning every time I applied pressure. I began attacking Stu’s collarbones as he pulled off his shorts and sucked in a breath through his teeth, his cock welcomed into the cool air. The poor boys length was rock hard and red, begging for attention, I could almost feel sorry for him.

“Why don’t I go grab those tramps an’ show em how much of a fag ya are?” I growled into his ear, feeling him shutter against me. “Show ‘em whatta good lil cockslut ya are, huh?” 

Stu shook his head, blue stands waving infront of his face. “Ah c’mon blue bird ya like performin? Yeah?” I hooked my fingers under 2D’s chin, lifting his black orbs to meet my own mismatched eyes. The singers face was flushed red and lips beautifully swollen from the messy kisses.

“Please no-o, c’mon, p-please” He whimpered as his pleas became slurred and hot against my ear. I began taking off my own pants, letting my length free from the cloth prison. Stuart looked down only to bite his lip in anticipation, he knew how big I was, anyone who’s ever had the joy of riding on top of my manhood knew that I was seven inches of thick bliss and slut screaming glory. He of course was my favorite by far. Just the way he moved and was always so tight made my cock throb with excitement. 

“Hands against the wall face ache” I spoke sternly as I spun him around, cramming his face forcefully into the bathroom marble. His hands shakily were placed on both sides of his head, balancing himself as I slicked a few of my fingers with saliva, the tip of my cock dripping precum over his tight hole. I lightly rubbed my head over the puckered muscles, making him press back in excitement as I replaced my tempting dick with fingers. I did remain careful of my nails as I began pressing a singular digit in, earning some discomforted whines as 2D’s own hand began stroking himself. That sure as hell wasn’t going to happen, I reached forward and yanked his head back by his hair, ignoring his pained yelp, “Touch ya’self again an I’ll bring ya out in front of everyone, got it?” The bluenette only nodded in response, tears gathered at the corners of his eyes due to frustration of wanting to feel full and the pain pulling at his scalp. 

The singer’s hand returned to the wall as I continued stretching him, adding another finger rapidly and pushing deep within him; feeling his body clench around me in brief waves as he adjusted. I decided the little cockslut didn’t need three fingers; taking them away quickly he let out a painful yelp. I just ignored it as I lined myself up with his entrance, “Ready blue bird” I purred into his ear, being gentler due to the fact I was a lot for anyone and even though the little blue haired boy liked it rough; I really didn’t want to hurt him. I wanted to make him feel good, I wanted Stuart to only think about me whenever he got hard and to feel the ache in the morning from my dick. He nodded with a breathy moan as I began pressing into him, I groaned, fuck he is always so tight and deliciously warm. I pressed until I was completely filling him, his body a trembling wreck at this point due to the alcohol and overall sensation. I hooked an arm around his thin waist, helping to hold him up as I began moving once I felt he was ready.

2D released throaty high-pitched moan that filled my ears; I loved when he sang out in pleasure just for me to listen to. None of those women could turn him into this shivering wreck that keeps babbling my name as I roll my hips deeply into him. 

“H-harder” 2D hiccupped into the wall, pressing back against each of his thrusts. I smirked at my good boy, raising a hand up and slapping his backend hard, leaving a red mark on his ass. Stuart let out a high-pitched moan, only encouraging me to do it again; each time his body tensing around my prick. With my other hand I began sinking my nails into his hip, letting his white tender skin dip beneath my claws. He was mine, all mine and I wanted his body to show that. Leaning over him as I mercilessly fucked him into the wall I began biting and tearing at his back with my teeth, leaving hickies and bite down his spine as he whimpered, suddenly letting out a hitched yell when I must have hit the right spot in him. 

Beads of precum were dripping down his thighs and from the tip of his length; poor boy must have been aching for release at this point. I purred into his back as we rocked against each other sloppily, the warmth sinking lower into my groin and my movements becoming harsher. Slapping his ass one more time he spilled his seed over the wall with a cry. I rolled against him a few more times before filling him as I moaned lowly, riding it out with a few more thrusts before leaning against him. The bathroom felt hot and my body felt too sensitive as we tried to catch our breath when coming down from the rush.

The front man slid down and sat on the floor awkwardly, obviously his ass being in pain from the abuse it just took but looking up he had a dumb goofy grin spread across his face. I couldn’t help but kneel down after pulling up my pants, kissing and petting his hair back from his sweaty forehead. 2D was so cute when he was spent, “Good job, love” I purred, kissing his temple and to his jaw. The bluenette nuzzled into my touch with his sleepy eyes, I loved this kid even when he pissed me off more than holy hells fire but I still loved him. I figured we shouldn’t stay in this bathroom the rest of the night so I helped him to his feet, letting him pull up his pants after a few stumbles. 

“Thanks mudzie” He hiccuped and hugged me tightly, the dullard was ridiculous. He smelt of a cotton candy, vodka and most importantly, of me. We smelt like sex and the bathroom was a bit too hot for comfort now. I decided he had enough for the night and there was no way I was going to let one of the bimbos kiss on him anymore. Taking him by the wrist I began walking the clumsy boy out of the bathroom and through the dim lit backgrounds of the club, flying under the radar and away from the girls. As soon as we were to the back exit I pressed the door open and let the cool refreshing city air welcome us. The cities noises filled my ears as the boy behind me pressed against my back, his warm breath on my neck. 2D wrapped his arms around me tightly, holding me close as he swayed with the bass heavy club music that could still be heard from outside. Calling a cab I realized it’d be a few minuets before he’d arrive to the alleyway so I lit up a cig, handing it to the tipsy boy once every couple of puffs. I would let him hang onto me tonight, would let him sleep with me and to wake up without being shoved out of my bed. After all I did take good care of my possessions when they did me well, also I hate to admit it but the soft innocent face that was pressed against my shoulder made my heart beat just a bit faster and cloud my judgment just a bit more; I guess I had been just a bit jealous.

**Author's Note:**

> Ive actually been writing this thing in class when I was suppose to be writing an essay of mindsets but I found this to be more fun. I nearly died when my teacher walked by and commented on how fast and long my essay was (it was only suppose to be around three pages). 
> 
> Jokes on you I'm writing pickle man and innocent hiccupy angel porn.


End file.
